Complexity of Mind
by Tala-Moon
Summary: Liana is a mystery. She has an incredible secret, and has to be careful about who she shares it with. When she flees to England, she finds friendship thousands of feet above ground. Will she share her secret with the others? Emotions complicate things.


I wonder what gave me the notion to do this. Was it because my only family, the one constant in my life, died a few years ago? Was it because I felt I needed to flee as far as possible from my past?

"Or" I whispered to myself as I stepped off the train to find my old worn-out sneakers hit the dark pavement with a 'splat' "I just wanted to find adventure, a hope to find something better." I chuckled as I gave the thought a once-over. The early morning wind played with my curls as I moved in the general direction of my general destination. Come on, Liana, you can't back out now.

After a few minutes of walking through the busy city streets, I felt something wet on my cheek. There's no way I'm crying, this was my decision on impulse, and I was almost certain I was doing the right thing. I became aware of the dark clouds surrounding me, weaving in between the massive buildings, mixing with car exhaust. The pitter-patter of rain made me curse under my breath, as I dropped my heavy bag with a thud. This was so typical. Knowing that it would start pouring buckets any second, I tore off my jacket, threw the bag back on, and used the coat as a shield. Swerving in between traffic, and receiving the usual warning honks, I made my way to the Logan airport in Boston.

* * *

...Meanwhile, in a hotel somewhere in Boston...

* * *

After a rude wake-up by Dougie jabbing me in the ribs with a pool cue, I noticed that my hotel alarm read 5:30 AM. With a groan, I rolled onto the floor. Several minutes later, I forced myself off the floor – with difficulty, I might add – and made my way downstairs for breakfast. It was when I met Tom, Harry and Doug in the lobby that I noticed I haven't changed into proper travel clothes. I made a mental note to change in the airport, since it was too early for my brain to function. My blue plaid jammies will have to do for now.

"Danny, I've packed you breakfast since it took you so long to get out of bed. The limo will be here- ah there it is! Quickly, we're gonna miss the flight, you dolt!"

Tom. Such a charming fellow. How can that twat be so awake at this hour? Probably a couple dozen cups of espresso. He must be wired to the max.

"What are you laughing at? Come on!"

Harry must have drunk some too.

About ten minutes later, and a couple of Dougie's comments on how he was gonna puke his breakfast on me, we were stuck in traffic right by the airport.

I felt myself jolt upright as the thunder shook me awake from my dream state. I leaned against the window and watched the rain coat the sidewalks, as something caught my eye. I noticed some poor bird with a huge backpack – one of those sporty backpacks you see mountaineers wear on long, deadly trips in documentaries – and I felt extremely guilty thinking about how I was in a limo, while she was outside in the rain. I saw her come to a sudden halt, as she threw her backpack off in frustration. I could see her mass of golden brown curls recoil at the sudden motion as she took of her jacket in an instant.

"Ah, awake now Danny?" Tom whispered beside me. "It's pouring buckets out there, huh?"

I looked over and nodded, as he handed me some snacks he nicked from the hotel. Leave it to Tom to act as the caring mother figure. His eyes seemed to rest on something out the window, and I followed his gaze back to the mystery woman. Even though our limo was in traffic, it moved fairly quickly, and I was impressed by how she was able to keep up with that huge backpack. I saw her running with the jacket over her head, a useless attempt to keep her locks dry, since they were already soaked. Suddenly, I saw her dart in our direction, and I backed away from the window, startled. She moved the jacket in a way that I properly caught a glimpse of her face. She must have been no older than 20. As she ran in front of some vehicles, including ours, there were multiple disapproving honks directed at her. I looked back at Tom and noticed a slight frown mirroring mine as he watched the girl. His eyes met mine and he broke into his trademark one-dimpled smile.

"I was debating on whether to open the door for her to hop in." he said simply.

"Except for the fact that we're already here."

* * *

...Back to Liana Kelly...

* * *

I was about to set foot in the airport as I heard a familiar voice.

"Lia!"

I quickly turned my head to see my good friend Jake running behind me.

"Look, I know you're gonna miss your flight if I start talking like I did yesterday, but I just wanted to see you off. God knows when I'll see you again! Maybe –

I gave him a pointed look.

- I mean, are you sure you want to leave?" I gave him a sad smile. His eyes were begging me not to go. I was like an older sister he never had. This was the exact reason I had the 'going away day', so he would not make me miss the flight. I paid a lot of money for that ticket.

He shook his head and looked at me seriously. "You don't have much time. Here take this, I want you to have it. I know you liked it, and lets face it, you deserve it more than I do anyway. Call me once you land, ok?"

I was shocked to see him take his acoustic – his baby- off his back and just hand it to me. Before I could protest, he ran back into the rain where he soon blended in with the droplets and gray shades. Bye Jakey.

"We will now begin boarding Northwest Flight 2290 at gate B6, Flight 2290 at gate B6…"

It was a surreal feeling walking through the terminal. I pulled out my one-way ticket to London, while tucking my wet hair behind my ear so I could see the print. I paused to take in my surroundings. Faces I did not recognize, all rushed in every which way, towards a distinct goal. I was just standing there for a minute, or two, just thinking. 'I can't possibly keep Jake's favorite guitar,' I thought, while glancing towards the prized possession hanging off of my shoulder, ' no matter how much I like it. What am I going to England for anyway?' I glanced back at the ticket.

"We'll just have to find out… Now lets see, I'm looking for –

"Gate B5, it's Gate B5, I told you we were in the wrong part of the building! What did I tell ya, Tom? Not Gate E! Get new glasses, will ya mate?"

I chuckled to find my answer being screamed in my ear by someone walking behind me. Someone with a thick accent, too, so I knew they must have been heading to London.

* * *

...Danny Jones...

* * *

I sat at Gate B5 across from a half-asleep Tom, who was curled up on the seats, his hat over his eyes. On second thought, maybe he was asleep. Good thing that he was in charge of keeping track of our carry-on luggage while Harry and Dougie went to buy some magazines – knowing them, it would be Maxim or something along those lines. That or something absolutely ridiculous. I felt my eyelids become heavy. I twitched and sat upright to see the sun rising through the airport window, clouds moving away as if shying away from it. 'Like Dougie' I chuckled. Then, I turned slightly to see a silhouette of a girl playing guitar. The simple melody reached my ears and had me in a trance. The rays of gold and crimson were dancing between her fingers, and ricocheting off of her curls. Mesmerizing. Daniel Jones, wake up. With my peripheral vision, I could see that Tom straightened up in his seat. Clearly, he heard the music and was now watching the girl play the guitar. I saw him reach for his acoustic, and as if on cue, I did the same.

Tom started playing a melody, in tune to the gentle song played by our enigma co-passenger. I closed my eyes and listened to the two guitars, one in the distance, one right by me. I gradually made the addition of my own harmony to it. God was it beautiful. I opened my eyes slightly and saw what seemed to be a smile upon the strangers face. Harry and Dougie appeared with a few 'reading material', and stood there, slack-jawed. They weren't the only ones – it seemed as if half of our Gate became silent, enjoying the melodic notes escaping the three guitars. I heard a small voice sing, but perhaps it was my imagination. Perhaps it was all a daydream; I did not get enough sleep the other night. The moment was pure magic.

"We will now begin boarding Flight 2325 to London, Gate B5, Flight 2325."

Naturally, all perfect moments come to an end, and I had to look forward to a 6 and a half hour flight. Jones! Wake up, you.I shook my head quickly and ran my hand through my messy curls. I checked my seat number. 10B. Dougie and Harry got seats together at 15A and 15B, while Tom was sitting in 9A. No window seat. No buddy. Damn.

A/N: My first McFly fanfic. Please review and let me know what you think! I think I'm being overly descriptive. I promise I'll pick up the pace, if thats a huge issue...


End file.
